


last year's offer (this year's guarantee)

by persephoneggsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Face-Fucking, M/M, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Victor's all confident until Yuuri starts showing his eros, idek man this came out of nowhere for me, smut written by an asexual virgin, that is my jam y'all, then he's just an aroused mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: When Victor gives Yuuri more details about what happened the night of the banquet, the Japanese skater ends up finding out that he did one more embarrassing thing before he inevitably passed out.That is, he asked to suck Victor's cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a night. At one in the morning. And I have a morning class at seven.
> 
> Damn you, Victuuri.

* * *

 

 

Yuuri smiled at the sights all around him.

The banquet hall was decorated tastefully, winter-colored streamers and balloons littering the walls, as sophisticated music lingered in the air. Crowded in different areas of the room were various skaters, coaches, members of the press, and sponsors, all wearing their Sunday best and conversing amiably about a variety of topics – plans for the upcoming season, personal matters, and of course, that year’s Grand Prix Finals.

Yuuri had been congratulated about fifty times in the first hour alone. It had surprised him, considering he came second, but as he glanced over at Yurio, he saw that the younger skater was positively _swarmed_ with well-wishers, to the point that he looked ready to bolt, were in not for Yakov and Lilia keeping him firmly in place. At least Otabek was there to slip Yurio snacks in between questions.

Yuuri turned his attention back to his drink, and felt a brief flash of mortification as he stared down into the golden, bubbling depths of the champagne. Luckily, last year’s… experience had led to him making a very firm decree: no more getting drunk off his ass. At least, not at an official ISU banquet. He had to act professional.

This decree came to the disappointment of Chris, Phichit, and especially Victor, who’d whined into Yuuri’s hair for the first half of the night, before inevitably trailing off to speak with some sponsors on his own, leaving Yuuri to nurse his second – and last – glass of champagne quietly in the corner, where no one would bother him.

“ _Yuuriiii….”_

Or at least, where no one would bother him for half an hour.

Because Victor came back, his cheeks a hint rosier than they were when Yuuri saw them last, and he looped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, resting his cheek against the Japanese skater’s head. Yuuri just chuckled fondly at his antics and leaned back against him.

“Don’t tell me you’re bored already?” he asked teasingly.

Victor sighed dramatically. “It’s always the same thing. Play up to the press, suck up to sponsors. You made it so much _fun_ last year, now these banquets seem twice as boring.”

Yuuri blushed. “S-Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” said Victor. “Just, are you absolutely _positive_ you don’t want another glass?”

“I’m sure,” he answered, suddenly firm. “You might’ve liked it, but I’m not making a fool of myself two years in a row.”

He felt more than saw Victor’s pout against his temple.

 _“Fine,”_ the older man said petulantly. “Can we at least go back to our room now?”

“Eh? Are you sure? It’s still kind of early…”

“It’s fine,” Victor said, waving his hand dismissively. “Mila left ten minutes ago, and Chris is getting ready to let loose at a club he found nearby. Did you want to join him?”

“No,” Yuuri said quickly. Going to a club with Chris couldn’t possibly end well. “Fine, let’s go back to our room.”

They slipped from the banquet without anyone’s noticing, and made their way back to the hotel. Victor refused to let go of Yuuri once as they walked, not that Yuuri was complaining. Victor smelt like apples and champagne. It was nice.

Even if he was leaning a bit too much on Yuuri to really be comfortable.

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” Yuuri asked warily, after nearly stumbling forwards for the third time as they walked the halls to the hotel room. Victor hummed listlessly and continued to lean his weight against the smaller man.

“I’m just tipsy,” he replied. “Consider this my revenge for last year.”

“What?” Yuuri scrunched up his face.

“You forgot that too, huh? Tsk, tsk, Yuuri.” Victor heaved another dramatic sigh. “Your coach ducked out of the banquet early, but he told me what room you were staying in. I brought you back that night.”

“Oh…” Yuuri’s face turned red. “Y-You didn’t mention that.”

“Well, you seemed kind of embarrassed before,” Victor laughed. “I figured I’d spare you further humiliation.”

At that, Yuuri blanched. “W-What do you mean? What did I do?”

“You mostly hung off me and babbled drunken nonsense,” smiled Victor. “I had to carry you bridal style.”

“R-Really?” Yuuri squeaked.

Victor nodded. “It was fine, you’re pretty light. Anyway, when we got to your door, I set you down and you suddenly grabbed me by the tie. You whispered something in my ear…” Victor’s expression became mischievous, to Yuuri’s horror. “Do you want to know what it was?”

“No!” he practically shouted.

Victor raised an eyebrow.

“… Okay, yes.” Yuuri took a deep breath and braced himself. “It wasn’t anything really bad, was it?”

“Oh, no. Just, you know,” Victor shrugged nonchalantly, “that you wanted to suck my cock right there in the hallway.”

Yuuri halted, frozen. Victor stopped too, and looked at his fiancé with an expectant face.

Yuuri didn’t disappoint. “I did _WHAT?!”_

Victor chuckled loudly and tugged Yuuri along. “Relax, nothing happened. Regrettably, I had to turn down your gracious offer. You were too drunk, it wouldn’t have been right.”

“I… I can’t believe this,” Yuuri buried his face in his hands as they walked. His face felt like fire. “I said that and you still wanted to see me again?”

“Well, yeah.” Victor smiled at him. “You were so _hot,_ Yuuri. Hearing that you wanted me like I wanted you? It felt like Christmas. Or my birthday. Both work.”

Yuuri stared at him. “Most people would be put off, you know…”

“I’m not most people. I’m Victor Nikiforov.”

“… And I never forget it,” sighed Yuuri. “So, what happened after that?”

“You passed out against me, so I had to fish your room key out of your pocket. Even when you were unconscious, you were tempting me,” Victor said solemnly. Yuuri hit him in the shoulder.

They reached their hotel room by then, so the conversation took a pause as Victor unlocked the door and let them both inside.

Victor tossed the room key on the nearby table and began loosening his tie. “I’m going to take a shower before bed,” he announced. “Want to join me?”

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Yuuri blush again, but the Japanese skater still rolled his eyes.

“… In a minute,” he decided, resisting the urge to smile as Victor’s face lit up with delight. He watched as the Russian all but bounced into the en suite bathroom. A few moments later, he heard the sounds of the shower starting up.

Yuuri removed his shoes and socks, and began taking off his clothes, setting them aside for the laundry. He hadn’t been thinking about anything in particular, but then his mind drifted back to Victor’s earlier revelation, and his face exploded red all over again.

To think he’d said _that_ to _Victor Nikiforov…_ Of course, now, Yuuri knew that it probably hadn’t been that big a deal to Victor, who spoke almost exclusively in blunt statements and innuendos that rivalled even Chris’s, but it was mortifying all the same.

Still… Some part of him actually envied drunk, past Yuuri. At least _he_ was confident enough to say what he wanted. Yuuri still struggled with that, even after eight months of getting to know Victor and realizing that he wasn’t all that intimidating. Not to mention the fact that they were engaged. The closest Yuuri had gotten to demanding things from Victor was when he went full-on Eros mode, but he’d never brought that attitude with him to the bedroom, preferring to let Victor take the lead.

And it was _great_ when Victor took the lead, honestly. But, he wondered if it would be so bad to take a page out of his drunk self’s book. Victor had admitted to being interested in his proposal, right? The only thing stopping him was the fact that Yuuri was, in fact, drunk off his ass.

But he wasn’t now.

Mind made up, Yuuri shed the last of his clothes and walked bravely into the bathroom. Victor was already in the shower – Yuuri could see his silhouette in the door, surrounded by steam. He took a deep breath in, then let it out, and pulled open the shower door.

Victor smiled at him as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“Glad you could join me,” he winked. “I was starting to think you’d fallen asleep already.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri replied, but his eyes wandered around the shower. He’d noticed it before, but there was a ledge built into the wall, so that one could sit in the shower, if they wanted. He smirked. Perfect.

“Yuuri? What’s that grin for?” Victor asked, poking him in the side. Yuuri grabbed his wrist, startling the older man, and brought his hand up to his mouth, where he kissed the inside of his palm. It was then Yuuri noticed that Victor left his engagement ring on. Good – so had Yuuri.

Victor let out a small exhale, and he stared at Yuuri, eyes wide. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri let go of his wrist and pushed a hand through his own hair, slicking it back with the help of the water. He turned to gaze into Victor eyes as he licked his lips. To his delight, Victor’s eyes grew a bit wider.

“I was thinking,” Yuuri murmured, loud enough to hear over the spray of the water, but quiet enough that Victor had to lean forward to hear him clearly, “about what you told me.”

“Oh?” Victor’s tone was clearly aiming for casual, but Yuuri could hear the telltale hitch in his breath. “What did I tell you?”

Yuuri smiled and brought his hand up to trail lightly over the taller man’s chest, his finger tracing circles against the wet skin. “About last year’s banquet. What I said to you…” He tilted his head and kissed lightly under Victor’s jaw, reveling in the surprised groan that came from the Russian’s throat.

“Y-Yeah?” Victor stuttered.

Yuuri’s lips traveled to the taller man’s ear, and he whispered, “That offer is still on the table. If you want it.”

He felt Victor tense up, so he pulled back to look at the man’s face. Victor’s eyes were still as wide as they were before, but what restrained lust had been there was now released, showing freely in his expression. His gaze raked hungrily over Yuuri, and Yuuri shivered at the intensity of it.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked tightly, as if it was a great effort to simply speak.

Yuuri smirked and gestured to the ledge. “Sit down, _Vitya.”_

Gulping, Victor hurriedly did as Yuuri said, stepping away from the spray of water to sit down. Yuuri knelt in front of him, shifting a bit uncomfortably, as the floor of the shower was hard and would probably be none too kind on his knees. But he ignored the discomfort and leaned forwards, his head just over Victor’s lap, as the water continued to spray down his back.

Victor’s cock sat soft between his legs. Yuuri reached for it, and gingerly wrapped his fingers around the base, smiling when Victor inhaled quickly. Wonderfully, his fingers didn’t quite meet around Victor’s impressive length, and he thanked every god he could think of that in this case, the stereotype surrounding Russians and their size was true.

He gave it an experimental stroke, feeling the warm skin move under his fingers. It actually twitched in his grasp, preceded by a small whimper from Victor. Yuuri looked up at him and saw his fiancé staring back down, transfixed.

“I haven’t even gotten started yet, Vitya,” he teased. “You better not tap out early.”

“O-Of course not,” Victor laughed weakly. “I just… I love it when you get like this, baby.”

Yuuri huffed out a chuckle and returned his attention to his lover’s cock. It had grown a little bigger, as Yuuri had been absently stroking it while he spoke to Victor. He bent down and flicked out his tongue, pressing it flat against the head. Keeping the head on his tongue, he continued pumping the thick length, and he let his gaze flicker back up to Victor.

The Russian swallowed nervously. “Damn… Do you have any idea how sinful you look right now, Yuuri?”

Yuuri had a fairly good idea. He’d never given a blowjob in his life, at least not to a real cock, but he’d been a normal teenager, once. There’d been a dildo he kept stashed in his room that he liked to practice on, and one time he’d even looked at himself in the mirror as he did so. It had been… disturbingly arousing, watching himself bob his head up and down on a brightly-colored fake dick. He could only imagine how much hotter it’d be to see himself with Victor’s bigger, thicker cock shoved into his mouth.

He didn’t reply to Victor’s question, and proceeded to wrap his lips around the head of the Russian’s dick, making him hiss in surprise. He suckled gently, only slightly taken aback when a salty flavor assaulted his taste buds. Victor was leaking precum already? Yuuri moaned in pleasant surprise and sucked harder, eliciting another restrained noise from the man above him.

Abruptly, the Japanese skater pulled his head back. “Vitya,” he admonished. “Let me hear you… I want to know if I’m doing a good job.”

“Y-You are, _zvezda moya,”_ Victor said hastily. “Please, god, do more…”

Yuuri nodded his approval, and promptly went back to sucking the head of Victor’s cock. By then, his own member had twitched to life between his legs, hard and desperate for attention, but he remained focused on Victor. He pushed his head down a bit further, taking more of him in, encouraged by the unrestricted groan Victor let out. He slid his tongue along a vein, his hand stroking what wasn’t yet in his mouth.

He pulled back only to wet his lips, and then went back down, taking even more of Victor in. A good half of the girthy length had now disappeared past Yuuri’s lips, and saliva pooled in his mouth. He slurped loudly and then pulled back, removing the cock with a wet pop. Before Victor could even register the loss of warm, he ducked his head and pressed his lips against the Russian’s balls, which he’d been neglecting thus far. Victor’s leg jerked as he gasped.

“Oh, _Christ,_ Yuuri!”

Yuuri just hummed, mouthing his wet lips against the flesh. His hand continued working Victor’s cock above him. He licked a hot stripe across his balls before pressing a sloppy kiss to each one, and then he lifted his head up again.

“You know,” he said conversationally, as if he weren’t sucking off a world-renowned athlete and his goddamn _fiancé,_ “I’ve always wanted to do this. Dreamed about it, even.”

Victor’s arms trembled from where they sat at his sides. “O-Oh, really? Even before the banquet?”

“ _Long_ before the banquet,” answered Yuuri, punctuating his sentence with a long, wet lick up the underside of Victor’s cock. “Mm, but this is even better than I could have imagined…”

Victor opened his mouth to reply, but Yuuri chose that moment to sink his lips down on his cock again, this time taking him down to the very root. Victor choked on whatever he was going to say, his mind going blank with pleasure.

Yuuri moaned shamelessly around the cock, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt the tip nudge the back of his throat. God, Victor felt so hot in his mouth, and his tongue felt every throb and twitch his cock gave. A spurt of precum went down his throat, and he swallowed, tightening around Victor’s length and making the Russian above him swear a blue streak.

He pulled back, then bobbed his head back down, sucking Victor in earnest. Victor was making a steady stream of grunted words, comprising mostly of ‘fuck’, ‘Yuuri’, and a smattering of Russian phrases Yuuri couldn’t quite understand.

Even over the sound of running water, Yuuri was making loud, obscene noises. His moaning, for one, let Victor know exactly how much he was enjoying this himself – and the moans vibrated pleasantly around Victor’s cock. And the slurping, too, was driving the Russian insane. It sounded so filthy and wet, even though they were in a shower. At one point, Yuuri had gone a bit too deep and gagged around the member, and _oh._ That sound almost made Victor come down his throat right then and there.

His face burned with both arousal and shame, and to his dismay, it didn’t escape Yuuri’s notice. The Japanese man pulled off his cock, with puffy red lips and a string of saliva still connecting him to it. He gazed up at Victor, pupils dilated so large you could hardly see the russet brown of his irises, and he smiled lazily.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth, Vitya?” he asked suddenly.

Victor’s cock jerked, spurting more precum, and Yuuri laughed.

“Well, I guess that’s your answer.”

Victor blinked incredulously. “You wouldn’t – you don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Yuuri replied. “Come on. Push your cock in, make me choke on it.”

Victor shuddered, but obediently raised his hands to Yuuri’s hair, his fingers gripping the soaked black strands tightly. He pulled his fiancé forwards.

“And,” Yuuri added, almost softly, before his lips reconnected with Victor’s shaft, “I’ll let you finish where you want.”

Letting out a guttural moan, Victor jerked Yuuri’s head down, slipping his cock past those soft, puffy lips. He sank into the velvety heat of Yuuri’s mouth once more, pushing Yuuri all the way down until his nose was pressed against Victor’s pubes. Yuuri gagged immediately, choking around his length. Victor pulled him back, allowing him a moment to breathe, before shoving him back down with a breathless whimper.

“Oh, Yuuri,” he groaned, “you’re so good to me. I can’t believe I’m so lucky… Fucking look at you, you take me so well…”

Yuuri, naturally, couldn’t respond, but he wrapped a hand around Victor’s ankle and squeezed it, and Victor took that as a good sign.

Suddenly, the Russian stood up, planting his feet firmly against the ground. He held Yuuri’s head in place as he snapped his hips forward, fucking into his lush mouth more effectively.

Yuuri just sat there and took it, allowing Victor to abuse his throat as he saw fit. The shower was filled with steam and the sounds of sex, namely Victor’s increasingly desperate moaning and Yuuri’s explicit gags.

“I’m close, baby,” Victor spoke, his voice strangled. “God, I’m so close… I wanna come on your face, Yuuri, is that okay?”

Yuuri gave a broken-up kind of mewling noise, and squeezed Victor’s ankle again.

Victor bit his lip and nodded. “Okay, baby, here it comes…!”

His cock slipped from Yuuri’s mouth, and the Japanese man coughed and sputtered and Victor jerked himself to completion. Yuuri stared up at him, dazed, but still had the presence of mind to open his mouth and stick his tongue out, as if asking Victor to aim there.

“ _Shit!”_ Victor grunted, feeling himself topple over the edge. He came, white ropes of semen bursting from his cock and onto Yuuri’s face, painting the younger man like a lewd portrait.

Victor kept jerking himself as stripes landed on Yuuri’s hair, cheeks, and even a bit on his eyelashes, forcing him to shut his right eye before jizz could drip inside. And a fair amount landed on his tongue, coating the muscle with white.

Victor squeezed every last drop he could, until he was spent. He collapsed back onto the ledge and panted, suddenly out of breath. Numbly, he risked looking back at Yuuri, only to find him roll his tongue back inside his mouth and _swallow._

Then he _moaned._

Unbelievably, Victor’s cock twitched in interest again, mere seconds after his orgasm. Victor leaned against the wall of the shower with a tired grin.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Yuuri,” he breathed.

Yuuri clambered to straddle Victor, his legs on either side of the Russian’s hips. Come was still dripping down his face, untouched yet by the spray of shower water.

“Don’t die on me yet, Vitya,” he murmured, gripping Victor’s shoulders. “You didn’t make me come.”

Startled out of his post-orgasm haze, Victor looked down and saw that yes, Yuuri’s own cock was still hard and leaking between their bodies. He actually looked abashed as he returned his gaze to his lover.

“Oh, my darling, how remiss of me,” he said. His hands snaked around Yuuri’s waist, and one dipped its fingers down the crack of his round, plump ass. Yuuri gasped as his index finger circled his twitching hole. “Let me fix that…” His fingertip pressed in, and Yuuri squirmed, moaning like a wanton whore in his lap.

By the time they were done, the water had turned lukewarm, and they’d done absolutely no cleaning.

Well, Yuuri thought to himself, as Victor pushed his damp body down onto their bed for round three, they could always shower in the morning.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr and tell me how gross I am: persephoneggsy.tumblr.com


End file.
